Class
Confirmed Classes There are twelve (of twelve) currently confirmed Classes for wakfu, all based on the twelve classes found in Dofus: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeX5Fhy9W0w this is a preview of the remodeled characters Rumored/hinted at Classes The revealing of the Wakfu TV Series website and forum has created a steady stream of rumors about a supposed thirteenth class being ready to appear in Wakfu, likely based on the TV series' Yugo character. Several facts tend to point at this and support these rumors, namely: -The introduction post to the series' forums specifically says "The series will be directly linked to the MMORPG (starting from the first webisode which will reveal the special powers of the series’ heroes.)" -A post by ToT at JeuxOnLine, a french gaming community, roughly meaning "The trailer you can see on the website is based on a gameplay I've been thinking about for a long time for Dofus/Wakfu. While the trailer is focusing on his movements, Yugo will have 20 more or less original powers/spells, just like any class in Wakfu." - There is a class disigning contest going on the the Wakfu Forum aswell (see http://forum.wakfu.com/thread.php?lang=en&id=7) Original post: http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=854970 To see the trailer, go here: http://serie.wakfu.com/en/videos/yugo Trivia As usual, most of the class names are anagrams or other references to words that have to do with the class's abilities. * Sadida - Adidas, a shoe company fits right into the name Sadida's Shoe, though it has little to do with the class's abilities. * Osamodas - Sado-Maso, a term for people who enjoy using whips recreationally. Again, unrelated to the class's abilities, except for the Whip spell. * Enutrof - Fortune, the connection to the treasure-hunting Enutrof class is obvious. * Sram - Mars, inside developer joke. It refers to the Mars chocolate bar, not to the planet or Roman god of war. * Xelor - Rolex, a prestigious brand of watch; the Xelor class is known for manipulating time. * Ecaflip - "Pile ou Face", French for "Tails or Heads", respectively. (The French version of the Ecaflip's Heads or Tails spell is also called Pile ou Face) * Eniripsa - Aspirine/Aspirin, a common pain reliever; the Eniripsa class is a healing class. * Iop - Yop, a yogurt drink from Yoplait. Another inside joke from the developers. (See below) * Cra - Arc, french for "Bow". * Feca - café, which means "coffee" in French. Another inside joke. (See below) * Sacrier - from "Sacrifice", which is what Sacriers must do to use most of their powers, and "crier", as in someone who cries. Their French name is Sacrieur, which is a combination of "sacrifice" and "rieur", which means "one who laughs". They laugh at pain. On their avatar, they got a tattoo of the "Rebel Alliance" symbol from the Star Wars movies on their shoulder. * Pandawa - Believed to be short for "panda warrior". More likely a poke at the Pandaren Brewmaster character in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, and at the continual rumors of Pandaren becoming a playable race in World of Warcraft. Like the Pandawa, the Pandaren are a neutral race who rarely venture away from their isolated island of Pandaria. The name Pandawa is also an anagram of the word used for a Jedi in training, "Padawan" (but whether this is actually related to the class is unclear). According to a post on this topic on the official forums, Feca, Iop, and Sram were the first three classes created, so the developers named them after their favorites among the various snacks they consumed when first creating the game (coffee, yogurt drinks, and chocolate), and the names have nothing to do with the classes themselves.